A change in the long game
by Maya2735
Summary: "You know what, after Josh i thought that will never be in it for the long game again but somehow you changed all my world just turned it upside down. I liked Josh maybe but I sure did fall only for you cowboy" only if you knew ...


« I am in it for the long game » those words haunted me as I saw my old crush go to university fall in love with other girls and live his life to the fullest while I was waiting for him alone and heartbroken. Yes Joshua tried to talk me out of my crush but I was as stubborn as a mule and hope is just for suckers I learned that the hard way.

Now, I am Maya Hart, I am 16 years old, and I still didn't had any boyfriend. I was asked by most of the boys in my high school yet I turned them all off because of "Josh" but now I really do regret doing that. Riley moved on from dating Lucas to Farkle. They sound like a better match somehow all geeky and cute together. And because of them dating for more than a year now I got closer and closer to the one and only bucky McBoing Ranger Rick Sundance and Hop along Lucas. It was awkward at start because we didn't really know what to talk about but then we started discovering that we share some things like enjoying bowling basketball and eating pizza and watching old movies.

Maya and Ranger Rick. Yes I fell for him but I only discovered it two months earlier when he asked another girl on a date and I was left alone to watch what turns to be a silent movie. I felt like my world is ending. My heart ached. I imagined him falling in love with her. Him asking her to marry him. Them having three children a cat and a dog and living happily ever after. I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't do that before even if I saw Josh with other girls. Maybe deep down I knew that Josh was just a silly crush but Lucas was something else I was deeply in love with him.

He is still dating the same girl her name is Zoe. She is smart funny cool and pretty. They do everything together and I am officially friendzoned. He calls me to talk about how great she is and I go to riley crying. He wants to buy her gifts he asks me to come with him. As if Lucas is enjoying my torture.

"Tell him that you are busy… Just say no" Riley told me

"But how am I supposed to do that…" I questioned

"Just say no enough peaches your heart is broken you are the strongest girl I know and acting like you don't care in front of him and being the good friend you are this is only breaking you more and more" riley hugged me while saying so

"But I am broken remember?" I said

"You want to be…but you can stop this now just tell him no when he asks you to help him with Zoe"

"But….."

"No…"

"I will just avoid him from now on that will be better for both of us"

"As long as you are not getting hurt okay"

"Thanks Riles"

Riley hugged me again and we went to our history class now all I have to do is to ignore Lucas and stay away from him and Zoe .

"Pancake?"

"Lucas" he looked surprised shocked even and was frozen for a while "what's wrong Lucas you okay?" he didn't say anything just kept looking at me in a weird way so stepped closer to him a little bit too close yet he didn't move I put my hand on his forehead

"No temperature, Lucas?" he was still looking right in my eyes but suddenly he moved he took my hand off his forehead

" What's wrong Maya ? You called me Lucas three times in 1minute did I do something wrong are you angry? I called you last night you didn't pick up did your mum and Shawn fought are they getting divorced is Riley breaking up with Farkle?" he kept on rambling

"Lucas! just shhhhhh…nothing is wrong trust me the world is fine"

"But…Lucas? Why?"

"Because it is your name"

"But…"

"I have to go to class … see you around Lucas" and with those words I left he was still frozen yet my heart is not ready for another hopeless love story. I have to save myself no cowboy prince is going to save me.

With those few steps, I drifted apart from Lucas. He tried to call me once each day for a week but I didn't pick up and when he came to my house I told Shawn to tell him that I was asleep. We only met in classrooms now he will greet and I will reply and if the conversation is longer than needed riley will interrupt us( I told her to do that). After two weeks now I am still in love with Lucas still watching him and Zoe being all love birdies and stuff but not doing stuff for her sake anymore. I can just admit one thing I am glad that Lucas is happy.

"MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…MaYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I heard riley yelling

"Rillllllllllllllllllllllleyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… yes" she was as happy as ever

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

" Riley breath …." That girl is sure is the most hyper person I know

" There is going to be a dance after week in our school a black and white classic dance party…Yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… we are going to shop for pretty dresses…do pretty hairstyles…buy pretty jewelry…look pretty…"

"Riley breath … and I am not going sorry." Her mood changed she looked as sad as ever

"But Maya this is our first high school dance I want you to be there please we will go together me you and Farkle"

"Sorry…kiddo…I don't like to be a third wheel"

"But Maya you are never ever a third wheel"

"Riles..

"Maya

"Riley

"Maya

"Riley…what if someone asks you out"

"That won't happen I already turned down half of the boys in our school"

"Don't be so sure Maya" she was as confident as hell when she said that as if my date was just there at that moment I heard my name

"Maya?" I turned around to see the hottest guy in my art class Nathan looking at me I was caught out of guard my cheek turned red and I stepped directly stepping on riley's foot who yelled making me jump closer to him "awkward" I turned around to apologize but my curls slapped Nathan on his face just the greatest day in my life

"Sorry kiddo, Sorry Nathan…"

"It's okay I have to leave bye Maya see you in class …"

"Don't worry about it" he smirked a little and his cheeks were turning reddish. Was he going to ask me to the dance? But he and I mean come on Nathan the artist, the basketball team leader, the second hottest guy in school (you know the first guy go guess) wants to ask me the short pack of pancakes …Lucas why did I have to bring him up

"Sorry again…So? Can I help you?"

"Well…Yes…I mean it depends on your answer…I have been trying to gather up some courage to ask you this question since a month now and this is not as easy as it looks …"

"Nathan?"

"I….I…"

"Nathan?"He just continued to look at the floor is it this hard to ask someone to a dance "go ahead ask "I continued

"I…like you" he mumbled "a lot"

"Huh?" I was shocked me Maya?

"I like you Maya" he said it louder and more confident this time

"But that is not a question Nate" I smiled teasingly

"Nate…?" he liked it I guess as his smile grew bigger "the question is Maya hart will you go out with me on a date tomorrow and go to the dance with me?"

"My pleasure Nate sure" out of nowhere he hugged me and I froze he really likes to catch me out of guard

"Sorry just excited can't believe you said yes" he was cute when acted all childish like that

"Don't worry about it" I smirked at him

"What is your next class?" he asked

"History…you?"

"Same…walk together?" he asked and I nodded we started talking about art class and he told me that he had a crush on me since the start of the year and along the way he held my hand and I didn't fight it. This time I will go with the flow maybe this is how it is supposed to be and Nathan is great guy. When we walked into our classroom holding hands everyone gasped Riley jumped from her seat and came running. Mindy shot me a jealous look everyone's emotions were clear only one I couldn't read and it was Lucas.

"Are you guys going to date" Riley said jumping up and down

"Yes we are" Nathan answered

"Yeyyyyy now we can double date" Riley sang song she was as happy as ever but then as if she remembered something and went to Nathan pointed at him right and said "Hurt her and you are dead"

"You are definitely dead young man if you hurt Maya" we heard Cory saying as he entered the class

"I promise you Sir I won't" Nathan replied

"But why is he going to Riley?" Mr Mathews questioned and I was praying that riles would keep it to herself or else ….

"They are dating" she shouted

"You too Maya! No way Maya! No way! I am calling Shawn right now come on!"

"But riley is dating Farkle and you know" I tried to convince him

"But Farkle is Farkle you know?" he replied

"What is that supposed to mean" Farkle and riley shouted

"Sir don't worry about Maya. I won't hurt her and she is a strong girl and I am going to ask Mr Shawn to take her out this Friday I won't let anything happen to her trust me" Nathan stood up and said it as confident as ever

"Maya do you like him?" Cory questioned

"Yes I do" I smiled at Nathan

"Okay, Nathan but I am going to have a word with you too not only Shawn"

"Sure thing sir"

And then our class started with Lucas not saying even hi.

"


End file.
